


Method of Distraction

by RayRayyy



Series: Sanji/Usopp [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRayyy/pseuds/RayRayyy
Summary: Usopp is working on a new weapon to distract enemies. It definitely manages to distract him, and anyone else who gets in the way
Relationships: Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Sanji/Usopp [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Method of Distraction

The cloudless sky stretched for an eternity. Heat waves rose from the decks of the Sunny as Chopper and Luffy perched their fishing rods against the railings.  
Chopper had begun to whine about how hot he was becoming, and Luffy following with a whine about how hungry he was, unaware of the heat from the blazing sun.

“Sanji, I'm hungry!” Luffy jumped down from the banister, his sandals slapping against the decks as he charged towards the kitchen, Chopper under one arm.

The door swung open as Luffy and Chopper tumbled into the empty galley. Changing into his human form, Chopper ran to the sink, stuck his head under the tap and sighed happily, water trickling down the end of his nose.  
“Where's Sanji?” Luffy didn't hear his question as he failed to open the locked fridge.

Sanji, who was missing from the galley, was in fact lower below deck.

The heat was intense within the confines of the Adam wood corridors. Sanji had loosened the top few buttons of his shirt, his tie and jacket abandoned upstairs. 

He had been meaning to ask Franky about sharpening his knives with a new type of whetstone he had brought back from Vegapunk's lab, but when Sanji pushed open the door to workshop the blue-haired cyborg wasn't in.

The only inhabitant of the workshop was the crew's sniper. He was sat hunched over the work bench, the straps from his overalls hung loose around his hips, and his shirt lay discarded on the stool beside him.

Usopp looked up from the strange purple flowered plant in front of him.

“Sanji! Please tell you've brought something cold with you?” Usopp's bottom lip jutted out in mock sulk. He sat up, sweat beading down his chest. The sunlight hit his shoulders directly in a soft, golden glow as he leant back, wiping his forehead with the back of his forearm.

Sanji found himself a little lost for words. His tongue seemed to have grown slightly larger in size, and therefore lodged tightly in his mouth. All he could manage was a slight groan that escaped involuntarily from his lips.

“Umm, are you? Y'know, awake?” Usopp leant forwards, his elbows resting on his knees, his eyes stayed on Sanji's vacant expression.

Before Sanji could answer, the strange purple plant in front of Usopp was now bathed in the sunlight that streamed through the window. It swelled up to double the size and a silvery cloud emanated from it's flowers. Said silvery cloud gathered around both Usopp and Sanji's faces, causing them both to breath in the unfamiliar substance.

“Oi, Usopp, what the fuck is with this plant? This shit isn't poisonous is it?” Sanji had found the use of his tongue again. He could feel his temperature rising however, which considering the heat, didn't sound like something he wanted. Droplets of sweat trailed down his back, each one feeling like boiling water. He looked back towards Usopp who looked equally uncomfortable.

“No! Of course it's not poisonous! I'm not stupid! It's like a .. mind control-” Usopp stopped suddenly as he saw the anger spread across Sanji's face. “No, not like that! It just, it's supposed to distract you. Like, in a fight, I use this and the bad guys just...”

The sniper's voice trailed off as he looked up at the chef once more. Sanji face was flushed and he had pushed back his hair to reveal his whole face. He was no longer stood upright, but leaned against the wall closest to Usopp's desk.

Usopp stood up, unaware of the fact he had moved at all, and stepped over the box where the plant resided – now at it's usual size. As he breathed heavily, he found himself face to face with the blond chef. 

Sanji didn't move. He stared into Usopp's deep brown eyes, his head swimming with the heat and whatever that shitty plant did to him. As in took a deep breath in, Usopp was in front of him, his hands on the wall either side of his head. 

He could feel the heat from his breath move in waves across his cheek, down to his chin. Sanji moved his head in time with Usopp's and their mouths met. Sanji's head was forced back against the wall as Usopp ran his tongue along Sanji's lip. The blond grabbed at the back of the sniper's head, tangled into his hair and forced his head closer to his.

Usopp's hands had dropped to Sanji's chest. The few open buttons on his shirt had become mostly open buttons, and the dark haired man ran his hands down his torso, his nails brushing gently against his skin. Back up, he moved his hands, the pads of his finger tips finding the sensitive skin around his nipples.

Sanji couldn't control his hips. They jutted forward, his leg pushing in between Usopp's, pressing his thigh up against the hardening bulge in his pants. Usopp sucked in sharply, the break giving Sanji chance to pull back his head and nip at his throat and jaw bone. 

Usopp had removed the sodden shirt that Sanji had been wearing and was now clawing at his back, desperately trying to get closer still. He made light work of the belt that sat on his hips, and his fingertips replaced the waistband of Sanji's trousers to grasp his body, his thumbs teasing the edge of the boxers that blocked his path.

Sanji's mouth was moving down Usopp's neck, nipping at his dark skin rhythmically. He settled on his collar bone, his thigh matching the rhythm of his mouth as he sucked at the tender skin.

Their bodies moved closer together, sweat blending as the gap between skin became increasingly smaller. The heat in the room had become so intense, both men were breathing heavily, their movements yearning – hungry for each other's touch.

Their two bodies entwined, pressed up against each other, the wall holding them upright. Sanji had shimmied out of his trousers, Usopp having rid him of his boxers at the same time.

The sniper moved his hands to the rear of the chef and, lifting him so his legs could wrap around his middle, Usopp pushed them both against the wall, Sanji's cock pressed into him, leaking with anticipation.

Sanji used his elevated position to arch his back, pushing himself harder into firm stomach muscles. Usopp had switched their positions and was trailing the chef's jaw line with his tongue, tasting the lingering cigarette smoke that clung to his body. Usopp had barely noticed that Sanji had managed to rid him of his trousers with just his legs, they lay bunched around his ankles.

The sniper snaked a hand in between the two of them, wrapping his fingers around Sanji's length. He grinned when he heard the sharp intake of breath from the chef.  
It spurred him to stroke lazily up and down, Sanji's breathing become faster which each movement.

The grin still pulled at Usopp's lips as he felt the man wrapped around his torso shudder, closer to the edge now. His mouth crashed into Sanji's, their kiss feral and wanting. Sanji spilled onto Usopp's stomach causing him to slow his hand, but still managing to provoke gleeful moans from the chef as his body relaxed back against the wall, and sank into Usopp's arms.

The sun had moved away from the window to the factory, and the room was bathed in a yellow glow, rather than the harsh sunlight. Sanji reached up and pushed the tight curls out of Usopp's face, tucking the hair behind his ear. He brought their foreheads together in rest, Usopp now leaning heavily against the wall, trapping Sanji in between.

~~

The two men separated silently, looking at each other questioningly. Usopp opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again as he reached down to grab the straps from his overalls.

“So. Distracts the enemies, huh?” Sanji had already replaced his trousers and was singling out a cigarette from his pack, a smile crept across his face as he spoke, which calmed Usopp's nerves.

“I, uhh.. I suppose the last time I saw this plant, there was no one else around. Maybe it's better as a long distance weapon?” He stifled a laugh with his hand, his cheeks still flushed.

Sanji took a drag, looking over at the now seemingly innocent plant, 

“Mmmm, yeah. Usopp, I-” Sanji was interrupted by the door swinging open, banging against the wall.

“Saaaaaaaanjiii ! I'm _hungry_ , where have you been ?!” Luffy stormed into the room, his signature red vest missing exposing his scar, he'd now registered how hot it really was. “Ehh, it's nice and cool in here, why are you two all sweaty? What happened to your hair, Sanji?”

Sanji shook his head, his hair falling back into it's natural side part, covering his eye. Usopp coughed and slid in front of the purple plant as to not draw any attention to it. Who knows what the plant's spores would distract Luffy with.

Sanji waved a hand, “Nothing, Captain, it's lunch time anyway, it wont be long. I'll get you something while you wait.” 

Luffy spun around and sped out of the door, “Chopper, he said it's lunch time!” echoed through the corridors.

Sanji was about to follow before he stopped inside the door frame and looked back at the sniper, who was readjusting his straps. 

“Usopp, I..” Usopp looked up at the chef, a concerned look spread across his face,

“Sorry, Sanji. It's my fault. I'll get rid of the plant. I won't let it happen again, and I won't bring it up again. You can pretend it-” Sanji cocked his curled eyebrow at the curly haired man.

“I was gonna suggest you keep it, actually. Save it for another quiet day.” And with a smirk, he closed the door to the factory behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> My head wanted me to write a Poison Ivy AU but I rushed into this instead. I apologise for my horrific sex writing, but I'll have to get some more practice in.


End file.
